booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Map
The''' Map''' It's like your canvas and you are painting on it, well you build on it your house/base! Have you ever wondered where there is adurite and gold? Or where is a god to hunt down? This page is your best friend for finding such things! It offers a map picture and it also offers direct links to some stuff you may want to know! If you are begging the game and want some place to build your first base? Come here and select an island and go build it, but be careful there are some people who want your stuff! Dimensions Overworld The Overworld (also known as the normal world) is the main map of Booga Booga. The current Booga Booga world map, as shown first, was first charted by Cory then updated by Lllkakdodkj. Void The Void is a map that players can access by entering an activated Void Gate. Please expand (A short description). The Lost Sea (Event) The Lost Sea is not available anymore, it was just a teaser for one of the upcoming maps. (Fun Fact : The map that was intended to come never made it into the game) The Lost Sea Update, which brought a very different map which uses the elements of Soybeen's original game called "Dusk". It is mostly the plains map of that game. (If possible please expand) History Overworld In the very early stages of Booga Booga, there was a massive map that you were able to explore, but sadly due to the map being too big it was making players be further away from each other meaning PvP or team bases were a little bit rare, but after the New Map Update, the map got replaced with another map. As of the Legacy Update, the old map has returned and the top maps are accurate again. Void Please expand (A short description of its history). The Lost Sea (Event) Please expand (A short description of its history). Updates * Legacy Update: brought the original map to it's end and replaced it with a small version which is what we got. Even though it was small, it concentrated more on underground unlike the current map. * New Map Update: Ended the second map and brought the map in the screenshot, it was later removed in the Map Update: We got the old''' '''map back and this is what we got. Appearance/Features Overworld The overworld features a lot of things such us : gods, floating islands, bushes, trees, caves and ore nodes. It's also your main dimension there you will begin your adventure before going into the void! Its a medium sized map and it has 5 biomes : Plains (Green Areas/Grass) , Desert (Yellow Areas/Sand) , Tundra (White Areas/Snow), Mountains (Gray Areas/Rock) , Caves/Mystical (The Caves of nodes and the mystical caves of the hidden gods), At random it can rain causing the map to change how it looks. Lastly it features hidden places/caves that are great for certain tiers! Void It's look is similar to the overworld's except that it has a pink and violet hue and it has different drops (Please Expand, add a little bit of what it looks like). New Update A new completely different, but bigger map is gonna appear in the next update. The Volcano cave and many other land masses will be larger and a new sky islands will be there. Watch this video. See Also * Category:Islands - List of the some major islands Category:Gameplay Category:Tutorial Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guide Category:Incomplete Page